


Kocham Cię

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [101]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Niall, Insecurity, M/M, One Direction Tours
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall jest ciągle hejtowany, przez co zamyka się w sobie. Liam przychodzi do niego wieczorem do pokoju hotelowego i rozmawiają, Ni mu się zwierza a Liam słodkimi słówkami mówi mu, że jest wspaniały, wymienia jego zalety i mówi mu że go kocha. Niech są już razem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocham Cię

                Siedzi na łóżku, przyciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując nogi ramionami. Jego wzrok wędruje do otwartego laptopa ustawionego przy łóżku; niebieskie, jasne oczy są zaszklone, a kilka chwil później po jego bladej twarzy spływają pierwsze słone krople.  
               Słyszy pukanie, ale nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć; jego gardło jest boleśnie ściśnięte przez zduszony szloch. Jest pewien, że to Liam. To zawsze jest Liam – tam, po drugiej stronie. Mimo wszystko Niall nie może zmusić się do tego, by jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć. Po prostu siedzi i płacze, i czeka, aż Liam odejdzie.

-x-

                Harry się żegna. Woła i macha w stronę piszczących fanów,  zapewniając wszystkich, że była to ich najlepsza noc i świetnie się bawili. Niall nie jest do tego przekonany; on nie bawił się dobrze. Nie mniej jednak zmusza się do uśmiechu i szybko wycofuje się, znikając za kotarą. Nie przejmuje się prysznicem, czy chociażby zmienieniem ciuchów. Od razu pędzi do samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i opiera głowę o szybę.  
               Kiedy kilkanaście minut później dołączają do niego chłopcy, Niall przymyka oczy, udając, że śpi. Nie ma ochoty z nimi rozmawiać. Ostatnio rzadko to robi; nie odzywa się nawet do własnego chłopaka, Liama. Czuje sięz tym źle, ale po prostu nie może sobie poradzić z tą falą złości, która kieruje się na niego. Tylko na niego. Tak, jakby był jedynym członkiem zespołu. Albo raczej tak, jakby był jedynym członkiem, który nie pasuje.

-x-

                Kiedy bierze prysznic, ogląda swoje ciało w lustrze i zaczyna czuć do siebie nienawiść. Może faktycznie jego brzuch jest zbyt wystający. I mało umięśniony. I jest zbyt blady. Może faktycznie jego twarz jest dziwna, a jego głos niewystarczający. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że znów zaczyna płakać.  
               To już drugi tydzień. Może trzeci. Niall nie jest pewny, co do tego.  
               Kiedy siada na łóżku, z komórką w ręku i jest już zalogowany na Twittera, gotów – choć może nie całkiem – by przejrzeć kolejne tweety skierowane do niego, rozlega się pukanie. Niall zamiera; jest pewien, że to Liam. Ma nadzieję, że po chwili sobie odpuści, bo naprawdę nie ma teraz siły na to, by siedzieć i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
               Ale Liam nie ma zamiaru odpuścić. Wytrwale puka do drzwi.  
 - Niall? Ni, proszę, otwórz – mówi łagodnym głosem.  
               Niall odrzuca komórkę i wtula się w poduszkę, niemal z przerażeniem wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi stoi jego chłopak.  
 - Ni, proszę. Wiem, że nie śpisz. Po prostu otwórz, kochanie.  
               Głos Liama jest tak miękki i w pewien sposób bezpieczny, że Niall nie może dłużej pozostawiać go bez odpowiedzi. Dlatego z szybko bijącym sercem wstaje i powoli przemierza pokój, odklucza zamek i wpuszcza chłopaka do środka.  
               Liam od razu zauważa zaszklone oczy Nialla, dlatego przyciąga do długiego, mocnego uścisku. Niall drży w jego ramionach, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, podczas gdy Liam uspokajająco głaszcze go po plecach i szepce pocieszająco do ucha.  
               Nie są pewni, ile stoją tak, objęci. Może to tylko kilka sekund, może kilka godzin; dla nich nigdy nie będzie to wystarczająco długo. Jednak to Niall odsuwa się pierwszy, pociągając nosem. Liam wyciąga rękę i łapie jego dłoń, ciągnąc go do łóżka, na którym obaj siadają i przez chwilę milczą, patrząc sobie w oczy.  
 - Co się stało, skarbie? – pyta cicho Liam, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Odsuwasz się od nas.  
               Niall po prostu kręci głową w milczeniu, nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć. Nie chce mu mówić o powodzie swojego zachowania, ale nie jest też w stanie go okłamywać. Dlatego milczy i robi wszystko, by na niego nie patrzeć.  
 - Niall, po prostu mi powiedz.  
               Liam patrzy na niego tym zatroskanym wzrokiem małego szczeniaczka i Niall nie może się dłużej opierać. Oddycha głęboko i zaciska palce na kolanach, wpatrując się w wciąż drżące dłonie.  
 - Co się dzieje, skarbie?  
 - To… – Jego głos jest zachrypnięty od płaczu i Niall odchrząkuje, co tak właściwie niewiele daje. – Po prostu jestem… Jestem okropny.  
               Zapada cisza. W oczach Nialla znowu stają łzy, a w piersi czuje ciężar i jest mu tak bardzo, bardzo źle. Liam pada na kolana i i kładzie dłonie na jego udach, zaglądając w jego twarz.  
 - Co ty wygadujesz, kochanie? – woła i jest naprawdę przerażony.  
               Niall pociąga nosem.  
 - Jestem okropny i wszyscy to widzą – mruczy pod nosem i nie może patrzeć na twarz Liama. – Jestem brzydki i brakuje mi mięśni… I nie potrafię śpiewać…  
 - O czym ty gadasz?  
               Niall nie odpowiada. Po prostu sięga po telefon i bez słowa podaje go Liamowi; nie jest w stanie dłużej go okłamywać, ale nie potrafi powiedzieć mu tego wszystkiego. Patrzy, jak brązowe oczy Liama przesuwają się wzdłuż ekranu, kiedy czyta te wszystkie pełne nienawiści tweety. Jego dłonie zaciskają się nerwowo, tak jak jego wargi.  
 - Niall… – zaczyna; jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany. – Błagam, powiedz, że nie przejąłeś się tym wszystkim.  
               Oczywistym jest, że Niall się przejął; to oczywiste dla każdego z nich. Liam wzdycha ciężko i odrzuca na bok telefon, sięgając do dłoni Nialla i splatając razem ich palce.  
 - Kochanie… Jesteś cudowny.  
               Liam nie przejmuje się tym, że Niall kręci głową, zaciskając powieki.  
 - _Jesteś_ cudowny, Niall. Masz niesamowite oczy, takie niebieskie i głębokie, które lśnią cały czas i są po prostu piękne. – Liam uśmiecha się lekko, gdy powieki chłopaka trzepoczą przez chwilę, gdy patrzy na niego. – I masz najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie, w którym zakochuję się każdego dnia. Tak, jak w twoim śmiechu, który jest tak bardzo niesamowity i zaraźliwy.  
               Liam powoli wstaje i zmusza Nialla, by położył się na łóżku; chłopak to robi, nieco niepewnie, ale patrzy z ufnością na Liama, który klęka obok niego, uśmiechając się uroczo.  
 - Kocham twoje włosy… – szepce i całuje lekko czubek jego głowy. – I twoje oczy, i nos, i usta – mówi, a po każdym słowie całuje wymienioną część ciała. – Kocham twoją brodę, szyję i obojczyki. Kocham twoją klatkę piersiową i brzuch, i ramiona, i plecy, i łokcie, i przedramiona. Kocham twoje dłonie i każdy z palców. Kocham nawet to, że masz stwardniały naskórek od strun gitary.  
              Liam uśmiecha się i patrzy na Nialla, który także wygina usta w uśmiechu, a w jego oczach mienią się łzy.  
 - Kocham twoje lędźwie i uda, i kolana, i łydki. Kocham także twoje stopy i palce. – Liam podnosi się i opiera dłonie po obu bokach głowy Nialla, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Kocham twój głos. Miękki, głęboki, z irlandzkim akcentem. Kocham to, jak brzmi o poranku i to, jak brzmi późno w nocy. Boże, Niall, kocham cię całego. Szaleję za Tobą. Nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć. Jesteś w moich myślach, w moim sercu… w jego każdym pieprzonym uderzeniu. Uwielbiam to, jak marszczysz nos, kiedy patrzysz na mnie, jak na wariata. Kocham to, że po dniu spędzonym z tobą, cały czas czuję zapach twoich perfum na swoich ubraniach. Kocham Cię za to, że jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą chcę rozmawiać przed zaśnięciem i za to, że jesteś jedynym, u którego boku chcę się budzić.  
               Niall nie może powstrzymać łez, ale tym razem się ich nie wstydzi. Pozwala spływać im po twarzy i wsiąkać w hotelową pościel i pozwala na to, by Liam to wszystko widział. Powoli unosi dłonie i kciukami gładzi policzki Liama.  
 - _Kocham cię_ – szepce i unosi się, by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku.


End file.
